


锈

by Rincraban



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi, Or not Melkor but only his statue, Why always Sauron not other names, not fluffy, so never mind, the death and rape of Celebrimbor implied, the first time I put so many tags here and I don't know if I put them right
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering in the castle, Celebrimbor ran into his captor making an obscene sacrifice to his God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	锈

他在地面上醒来，将头颅从石板上稍微抬起，没有轻微的粘滞感，也没有他的血凝成的淡红色薄冰。他卧在一滩滑腻的血水里，浸湿了蔽体的短袍。

第二个冬天已经过去了。

他咳嗽几声，震动传遍身体使他恢复了些许知觉，发现身上的镣铐已经除去，目力所及范围内，也没有半兽人守卫。他扯动嘴角苦笑，这绝非疏忽，而是他已经不需要严密的看守了。即使放任他逃跑，这具虚弱的身体也支撑不了多远，没有窗户的石室内唯一的火把照明下，他仿佛仰躺于沥青湖上，慢慢陷入沉重粘稠的黑暗里。

窒息感。黑暗拖曳着他，淹没了他，还要倒灌进他的肺腑，而他甚至没有力气屏住呼吸来抗拒。唯有盯住那支火把，燃烧某种油脂发出焦糊味道的火把，暗红色火焰无法照亮多远的距离，他甚至看不清自己的双脚在哪里，但至少提供了跃动不息的视线焦点。

他不知道自己为什么醒来，不知道自己为什么还未死去，不知道，也不愿去思考。他只是盯住那火焰，仿佛被攫取了心神，忘却了时间，要从其中发现什么关于变化与守恒的奥秘。

黯淡火光落在皮肤上，竟有了一丝暖意，提醒他凛冬已去，春日将近。然而这黑暗之地的春天绝非他所期待的，那意味着充斥鼻腔的腐臭与伤口蠕动的蛆虫——有谁知道，被蛆虫啃噬血肉的感觉，竟是有些舒适的微微酥麻呢？

野兽的嘶吼隐约透过石墙传入耳膜，在胃部引发一阵痉挛，舌根渗出些许酸液。他犹记得自己被鱼钩刺穿眼睑从高台之上俯身，蒙了一层血的眼睛唯见到奇形的野兽蜂聚于地底裂隙，覆毛、被鳞、披羽或者生满瘤块的肢体相交缠，厮杀同时交媾。一个失去四肢的雌性被拖出兽群，眼见其腹部吹气般膨胀，转眼间一只尖爪从其下体探出，惨嚎中幼体爬出产道，母体便又被抛回兽群，上半身被撕碎分食，仅余的下腹与臀部则立刻被雄性的性器贯穿。

而那位光辉的迈雅，他曾经挚爱的美丽神圣的迈雅，用白色的手指抚摸那幼兽沾满浓绿黏液的头颅，指尖拈着淡红色肉块饲喂那利齿参差的腥臭大口，再弯起精致的嘴唇向他微笑——他感觉到一阵鲜明的剧痛，转动眼珠看去，大腿上被剜出的伤口正与那块半透明的肉相契合。

也许因为刀具太过锋利，也许因为他已没有多少血可流，创面起初只是浅浅的粉白，渐渐渗出血珠，一颗颗变大连成一片，接着喷涌而出——

 

凯勒布理鹏猛地坐起来，铺天盖地的血红从视野中淡去，眼前又是浓重的黑暗。他大口喘息，除遍布周身的疼痛外脊背肌肉又额外提供了一种酸痛，如同机械锈蚀后勉强运转时发出令人牙酸的摩擦声。除了无意义的痉挛挣扎，他许久未曾适当地活动过了。许多次镣铐与皮带咬进皮肉之后，他已经学会了放松身体迎接疼痛。

血液灌注入干瘪的血管末梢带来一丝久违的力量，他摸索到最近的墙面，用无力的双腿支撑起身体。虽说逃脱的希望不大，但他不介意试试，即使失败也不过被安纳塔捉回来，那又如何呢？没有多少拷问的花样他还未尝过，以他如今的身体状况手段再激烈些便可趁机逃往曼督斯神殿。他隐约有些骄傲，能够以无力反抗的囚徒身份与黑暗之主达成僵持，这一丝可悲的胜利意味如此甘美，竟令他有些期待安纳塔的反应，会恼羞成怒吗？

至少愤怒该有些真实的吧，这位君主如此擅长伪装，他有点可怜他。

石室外是黑暗无光的走廊，没有火把照亮，只有来自他自己的微弱亮光——他竟然还保有精灵的辉光——也没有半兽人守卫的迹象，连野兽的嚎叫都变得遥远，纯粹的黑暗竟也可以令人心安。他嗅到一丝腥味，不属于自己的陌生血味，但有风，空气是流动的，些许清新的冷意令他提起精神，稍微感受到了双腿双脚的存在，粗糙的石板地面多提供了一分支撑。

他是个乖巧的“客人”，两年时间里绝少在主人家里私自游荡，至今仍搞不清方向。地面感觉不出倾斜，他仔细辨认了一会儿风的方向，迎着它慢慢挪步。堡垒中混乱的气流并不足信，但风吹拂脸颊的感觉业已久违，他珍稀这一点小小的享受，无论尽头将迎来什么。

漫长的，漫长的跋涉。兽吼衰微隐去，风声渐起，起初是尖锐的呼啸，渐趋雄浑，最后变得好似空谷回音。他看不清通道的边缘，但据此判断空间在变大。也许他应该避开大厅之类的重要地方，但他没有体力去寻找其他道路，把运气交给为他的祖辈所背离的主宰吧。

前面隐约有了些黯淡的光，从通道的折角另一侧蔓延过来。他尽量把脚掌抬离地面减少摩擦声，紧贴墙面探头去看。

一个巨大的厅堂，无数高绝的石柱向上没入不见边际的黑暗穹顶，缠绕其上的龙形雕塑口含火焰，许多大小不一的兽形塑像散落其间影影绰绰。地面是平整光滑的漆黑岩石，刻着一些粗大的沟槽，似乎是导流槽，也许组成了什么图案，从他看到的一小部分判断，在向偏左的方向汇聚。

那些合抱的巨柱应该很容易遮住他，当然就算被看到也没什么大不了，只是离开墙壁的支持，迈步有些艰难。

他做到了，步履经过一根根石柱，攀援其上的巨龙们用一双双盈满火光的黑曜石眼睛盯紧他但一言不发，沉重的岩石翼膜张开来兜住风，生有逆戟的尾尖指向无光的天空。这无生命的目光的沉默追随使他感到一种奇异的骄傲，令他想起伊瑞詹兴盛时的荣光，诺多们的剑与盔在日月星光之下熠熠生辉，精灵的喉咙唱出战歌，歌颂血与火与汪洋与寒冰的路途，歌声飘扬于城池之上。

明明是相反的东西，却有着微妙的共通之处，骄傲像翎羽般展开。也许这便是被污染的证明，是他自取灭亡——不过，那又如何？

他用干裂的嘴唇微笑，属于他的乐章已接近尾声，也许他应当后悔应当忏悔，可是他知道自己无法做出其他选择。谁也不能。

他还可以恨，呵，懦弱无用的仇恨。

他越过厅堂近侧半边的最后一根石柱，左转，发现自己站在厅堂中央，一瞬间原本看似杂乱的立柱与雕塑竟排列成了整齐的阵势，姿态各异的龙与异兽隐隐朝向厅堂尽头颔首，从其他方向看俱是狰狞张狂，唯有从上首望下来，一众皆是臣服的模样。

而厅堂尽头，石阶上，黑铁王座前，他的迈雅卑微地屈膝跪地，亲吻一座神像的脚尖。

   

   

很久之前他见过安纳塔向北方祈祷，星光沿眼角流淌。维林诺的光辉笼罩着那张美丽的脸，只有偶尔才会泄露出悲伤，那是他所不了解的过去的痕迹。一个迈雅可以有多复杂的经历，是否只是仁慈者为世界的苦难而落泪？过去他不知如何开口询问，不过即使问了，也不会得到真实的回答吧。

谁能想到，虔诚的信徒与其敬奉的神灵之间竟可以如此……亲密。

他们之间的距离尚很遥远，半个大殿，加上百十级台阶。他的迈雅站起身，披风长长的后摆从台阶顶逶迤而下，由暗红色渐渐变成鲜红，像人狼吐出的长舌，只是少了蒸腾的腥气。安纳塔没有回头，看不清面孔，只能看到他所熟悉的灿烂金发从肩头披散到腰间，如同乌云边缘的镶金。

他无意识地向前踏出一步，随着赤裸的脚掌落地响起的不是轻柔的摩擦声而是四面八方同时传来的嗡然巨响，似乎视线不可及的高处悬有无数铜钟同时被敲响，由空气传导入耳膜的微弱振动泯然于整座殿堂的煌煌共振中。他惊讶于自己竟然没有摔倒，不知自何处而来的力量支持着双腿，他甚至站得更稳了些。

安纳塔背对着他垂首立在王座一旁不动，直到四周震荡渐歇，才扭头，转身，俯视他——凯勒布理鹏迎上他的目光，才发现他正越过自己看向更远的地方。他也随之回首，但见猩红的岩浆沿地面的沟槽缓缓流淌过来，在近地面处映出一片荧荧的红光，奇异的是他竟未感觉到温度升高，空气与脚底的岩石仍然阴冷如初。

那真的是岩浆吗？他眯起眼睛观察，那种并不均匀的粘稠流质缓慢蛇行着，确实组成了某种图案，但现在只有下部显现了出来……

“ _Tyelpe，_ ”叫他名字的声音穿过余震未消的厅堂，似乎带着某种安抚的力量，瞬间一切都沉默下来，死寂的殿堂中能听到岩浆流淌的细微声响，“ _来。_ ”

迈雅侧身站在台阶顶端，向他伸出右手表示邀请。他的猩红披风下是檀黑长袍，绣满金色龙鳞，虽然是布匹材质，看上去却犹如铠甲狰狞，竖起的锋利领口环绕颌下，似乎他一低头就会被割伤。然而今日他的眼睛是两片无瑕的银镜，是凯勒布理鹏最熟悉的模样，维林诺的光芒笼罩他的面庞，圣洁得仿佛不曾踩上地面。

“Sauron……”他轻声念道。

不知何故，本应淡去的低低喉音竟激起了无数回响，似浪潮层层叠加愈发洪亮，直至变成山呼海啸般的怒吼，无数个声音一同高喊：“ _ **Sauron——！**_ ”

“Sauron the Abohorred，”凯勒布理鹏试探着再次开口，然而这次传来的却不是厚重的回响而是细密的窃语，他不明白个中原理，单纯建筑的物理结构不会造成这奇怪的现象，不过出自安纳塔之手，很难说有什么是不可能的。“看来，这座宫殿，很喜欢这个名字。”他一步步走上前，岩浆几乎追上了他的脚步，红光映着伤痕密布的双腿和结满血块的短袍，他觉得暖意融融。

迈雅的面孔波澜不兴，莹白光洁似一片骨瓷。当表情被抹去，再漂亮的脸也不会带来愉悦的观感，变化不定的红光投下阴影，唯余阴森诡谲。他静立片刻，似乎对凯勒布理鹏无甚兴趣，转身面向神像，解下披风掷在地上。他的形体在诺多精灵中间本也是颇为高大的，然而只要他想，便没有谁注意到长于制造精美细巧物件的手竟也谙熟武器，他的指尖有珠光闪烁不休也有利刃熠熠……真是妙极。

“站到台阶上，如果你不想被烧伤。”迈雅的声音穿过大殿不兴波澜，他倾身向前，抚摸神像头顶铁铸的王冠——也许这便是原本那顶，谁又知道呢？凯勒布理鹏心中讽道，弃金银如敝履而以黑铁为冠，魔苟斯的品味也许是他众多恶行中最可怕的一项罢，连索伦这座下败犬也无法苟同，至今以金发欺世呢。

神像与铁王座俱是一般的漆黑，隐没在晦暗中轮廓不明，王座周围张开尖刺如荆棘、利爪、长牙，远看只是一团狰狞的黑影，仅以金属些微的冷光与其后无尽的黑暗相区分。仰视着它，穿过半个大殿踏上第一级台阶，寒意似尖钉直刺入赤裸的脚掌。凯勒布理鹏颤抖了一下，迈步走上去。身后明明有岩浆追随着，已漫到不足十步远处，却丝毫温暖不了这高踞其上的神坛。

岩浆填满最后一截沟槽，骤然腾起暗红色火焰，不高，只是贴着地面跃动。站到台阶高处，转身望去，岩浆绘成了一只巨大的炎魔，张开燃烧着的翅膀咆哮，犄角、獠牙与尖爪呼之欲出，下半身隐没在无穷的烈焰里。火光在所有塑像的眼睛里添上一抹猩红，奇形怪状的异兽从阴影里显现出来，整齐划一地向着王座俯首，凶猛却又驯顺。它们大多数形貌丑陋，方才近看时粗砺不堪，远望却栩栩如生，跃动的火光使其身躯上肌肉的峰峦似在不断起伏，只待主人一声喝令。

“他们活着的时候，可没有这么安静，有些太愚笨，有些永远饥饿，有些天性不得安宁。”迈雅在他背后低声说话，语速缓慢，“但他们都很听话，以血肉敬奉唯一的真神，号令之下从不惜命，比逆贼辈出的诺多可好用的多。当然，诺多也助益良多，我应该感谢你呢，还有你的父亲，你的叔叔……”

“这些话说了两年，还没厌烦吗？”

“厌烦？你还记得自己如何祈求我的悯幸吗？你说喜欢我的声音，‘如月下清溪流碎银’，只要对你说话，说些什么都好。”

“……”他确实如此说过，原来这愚蠢与卑微起始于多年之前。他转过身，索伦仍在抚摸那座神像，戴着金色指环的雪白食指细细描摹神像面部的轮廓，似要用手指把它打磨地细腻些。

“我的声音千万年也不会改变，而你却感到厌烦，是因为你变了吗，凯勒布理鹏？”迈雅扭头看向他，银镜儿似的眸子丝毫未被火光侵染，不带一丝讥诮或愠怒，只是平静的发问。

……凭什么……凭什么可以平静？！

他以为自己早已失去了愤怒的力气，然而面对索伦，他还是攥紧了拳头，即使双手因多次骨折后错位的愈合而不复曾经的力量与灵巧——工匠引以为傲的双手，然而即使在意识到自己不可能再如愿使用它们时，他也没有体会过这般无来由的愤怒，一个平静的索伦或许是最好的索伦，他为何不满呢？

“你可以不必回答，这不是拷问。”索伦这时才露出嘲讽的笑容，不过金发遮蔽了他的眉梢与颌角掩盖了凌厉，眉宇间仍是一派慵懒。魔君今日似有些提不起精神呢，世间邪恶会跟着打盹吗？“我有点事情要做，你可以留在这里等我，不过不要吵。”

凯勒布理鹏眼看着他勾住神像的脖子，右膝跪在神像的腿上向前倾身，凑过去含住神像的嘴唇。殿堂内光线晦暗但迈雅自带辉光，他清楚地看到那两片淡红色的嘴唇——他仍记得它们的滋味，寡淡如舔舐一层薄冰，但总也尝不够，仍然不够——磕在黑铁上变形像揉碎了花瓣，露出其间白色的牙齿与鲜红的舌尖。

“你要……”他磕磕绊绊地说，“做什么？”

“祭祀。”索伦的舌尖仍拖在口外，难以想象他如何发出清晰的言语，“我是祭司，也是祭品。”

他的舌尖描摹雕像铁灰色的嘴唇，显得愈发猩红，嘴角流下透明的毒液来。他低垂眼帘似乎除亲吻外心无旁骛，双手攀附上神像的肩头，挺起上半身贴上神像的胸口，摇晃身体磨蹭。

眼睫遮蔽之下索伦的眼睛偏过来注视着他，毫无羞耻之色，反倒是凯勒布理鹏扭头避开了对视。那双抚摸神像脖颈的手也曾如此细腻地抚摸过他的脸颊，那扭动的腰肢也曾被圈在自己的怀抱里，他记得手掌下肌肉鼓动时鲜活的力量，几乎透过皮肤与他自己的焊接在一起……这不可言说的亲密，怎么能给予一座死寂的神像？

甚至不是一座精美、逼真的神像，铸铁浇灌而成连细致的打磨都未有过，生满铁锈。魔苟斯，这就是魔苟斯的模样吗？他看不出有何特殊，似乎只是格外瘦削阴森，眉骨与颧骨耸起，狭长的眼睛深陷眼眶之中，阴影下他看不清那是什么样的眼神，眼窝只是两团更深一些的黑暗，形似骷髅。他不知道为什么“天赋宗师”要把用来亲吻的神像做成这副模样，他无法把这粗陋的神像真正与魔苟斯联系，邪恶，残忍，疯狂，在哪里？

索伦看向他，眸光闪烁，没有说话。在凯勒布理鹏忍不住打破沉默之前，他仰头闭上眼睛，手抚过自己的颌下、咽喉，解开外袍的领口。

凯勒布理鹏张了张口，索伦要做什么已经很明显，这种事情……他应当离开的，魔君与一块黑铁的悖德之事，仅仅目睹便会被污染。可是他没有别处可去，自己回牢房？听起来实在可笑。况且，这具躯体曾以灼热侵犯自己也曾被自己紧紧拥抱，熟悉彼此身体最隐秘的角落与最羞耻的模样……他还扭捏些什么，该尴尬的并不是他。

……他知道，自己只是不想离开。

他想念安纳塔，即使他想念的“安纳塔”并不存在，但他本能地寻找其存在的痕迹，脱下漆黑铠甲的魔君仍是魔君，但仍是熟悉的美丽。

可笑的懦弱。他明明有无可辩驳的理由去痛恨。但到了现在，他没有心情再否认——这想念是一份罪恶，是对亡者的背叛，是自甘堕落，然而他需要背负的责任已经毁灭，没有任何报仇的希望，否认给谁看呢？不过是以自责逃避罪孽罢了。

最大的错误已经犯下，只要守住最后一个秘密便不可能更加糟糕，再计较这一丝无力的心思，是虚伪。

一转眼漆黑的外袍便被丢在地上，露出白银锻成的身躯，黑暗中白得耀眼。双腿仍裹在贴合身体的长裤里，虽然亦是纯黑色，但迈雅本身的光辉将其剥离出黑暗的背景，暴露出清晰的轮廓来。他抚摸起自己的胸膛，膝盖分开跪在神像两侧扭动身体，胯部摩擦神像的腿部，裤腰上方随肌肉运动露出两处浅浅凹陷的腰窝，很快明显的凸起撑起了裤子。

“Melkor……”迈雅仰头叹息，肺内的气流通过喉管，摩挲着整个大殿内的立柱与雕塑嘶嘶作响，“ _master……_ ”

安纳塔。

一声同样的叹息被咽下。

“嗯……”迈雅白色的手掌按住自己的胯部揉捏几下，发出一声压低的呻吟，喉音像冰冷的塑像上结起的晨露，微凉但湿润。片刻后他停下了动作，睁开眼睛望着穹顶，不知在看什么，也许迈雅的眼睛能一直看穿黑暗，到达极顶？

接着他重新双脚落地，不看凯勒布理鹏一眼，恢复了之前不似人间的虚幻的平静。凯勒布理鹏以为他要放弃了，然而下一秒他重重踢掉靴子，低头解开腰带，裤子很快落到地上，也被他远远踢开。

也许衣物于神本就是多余的，索伦的皮囊本就是华服，褪去冗饰方才展露出全部华彩。所以他不需以赤裸和交媾为耻，凯勒布理鹏想，自己也曾对这具皮囊顶礼膜拜，以为曾现于双树的金银光辉栖息在这头发与皮肤上。如果他一直保持这瓷偶般怪异的平静表情，似乎也是一件不错的事情，寄居其内的污秽灵魂若能沉默，这螺壳倒也足够精美。

然而安纳塔从不如他所愿，淡色的嘴唇慢慢向两侧延展，弯起一个冷笑。不是对他的，却是对着神像的，满是讥诮。

“您能看到吗，主人？”安纳塔翘着嘴角，声音轻而柔和，“您看不到，”他眯起眼睛笑，冷意消散好像只剩下纯粹快乐的微笑，仿佛来自未被黑与红玷污的光辉的维林诺，“您失败了，在与您联系最密切的世界里，被比您弱小的亲族打败，而后远远驱逐。多么耻辱，多么丑陋啊，我的主人。”

对“主人”这样说话，未免太过不敬……也许自己永远无法理解他，当然自己的“永远”很可能并未余下多少时间。

安纳塔的笑声响起来，他甚至笑得弯下了腰，甚至慢慢跪下去，双手重叠扶住神像的膝盖，额头挨在手背上。渐渐地笑声停下，他的两肩却还在耸动，金发铺满脊背，只隐约可见两块肩胛。

“Annatar……”他忍不住轻声唤道。

“嗯？”迈雅枕着手臂，歪头看他，脸上是某种近乎纯洁的笑容。

凯勒布理鹏扭头不语。

索伦不理会他，一手沿神像的膝盖向上抚摸，直到大腿根部。在凯勒布理鹏视角边缘的模糊区域里，变化悄然发生：一根粗大的黑铁阴茎，在它该在的地方，赫然挺立了出来。

这直白的丑恶淫欲几乎令他惊惶，但已经不足以吓退他了。

索伦在他身上使用过类似的东西，那份羞耻他不愿回想……然而那是刑具，再凶恶也不为过……

索伦的手握住它，几乎盈握的宽度，倒也不逊于刑具。不知何时他的眼角挂上了色情的晕红，鲜红的舌尖早早从唇齿间吐出来，待他撑着神像的膝盖靠近，舔舐阴茎膨大的顶端，缠住它，然后张口深深吞下，甚至梗直了脖子使其一直抵到喉咙里。

凯勒布理鹏张了张口，他想说些什么，但只觉得呼吸困难，不得不改为大口吸气，也许虚弱的身体已经到了崩溃边缘。为什么，眼前上演的变态下流之事超乎他的想象，伊露维塔竟没有为此剥夺其荣光？这世界竟真的容许这般污秽……而他竟仍然觉得美丽。只是一具皮囊，只是虚假的血肉，只是遮掩丑恶的伪装，不知情时他曾被欺骗，可现在他早已无比直接地感受过了真相，他还在幻想什么？

不可原谅。新长出的薄薄一层指甲在掌心里压碎，通过麻木的神经输送新的疼痛。不可原谅。

安纳塔终于吐出了那根可怖的东西，艳红的舌尖与铁灰色龟头之间牵起了津液的银丝，更多的溢出来湿润了下颌 。他用手指抹抹嘴唇，又含进嘴里舔弄几下，便沉下腰，开始扩张自己。他似乎缺乏耐心，两根手指挤进紧闭的淡红皱褶，打开一点儿缝隙，立刻没到第二个指节，不断出入。

他的另一只手臂横在神像膝上，额头抵在手臂上，金发从耳后滑下遮住仅余的侧脸，看不到表情。但逐渐地，凯勒布理鹏身上少有的未被破坏的部分、精灵特有的灵敏听觉捕捉了挤出牙关的嘶嘶气声。拓开入口的手指增加了一根，腰腹部肌肉开始明显地收缩，他屏住了呼吸，手指的动作却不停，从抽插转动变成抠挖，淡色的黏膜充血变红，撑开皱褶的手指缝隙间甚至可以看到红艳的内壁。

安纳塔……喉咙被不知什么力量卡紧了，他喊不出声。

光辉的迈雅抽出手指，有片刻时间扶着神像的膝盖一动不动，不过很快站起来，但被打开的入口不断收缩却无法闭合，他的动作很不自然，头颅低垂着。

还是忍不住去看，不得不看，看他怎样跨到神像腿上，入口对准粗大的凶器，慢慢沉下身体。金发一直遮住了上半边脸，可以看到他嘴唇抿得发白，嘴角抽动，汗珠挂在的颌下。这绝不轻松，他的双手撑在神像腿上，腰腹部绷紧，放松，再绷紧，汗水沿肌肉之间的低谷流淌，黑暗中他的身体好像缀满星光。臀部终于触到铁块，他明显松懈下来，舒了口气，然而这使他忘记了小心的支撑，一下子跌坐到底。

“啊……”他轻轻叫了一声，腰腹激烈地收缩，但他制止了自己条件反射的逃离，几下抽搐后便平静下来，腹部绷紧一动不动，胸膛浅而快速地起伏。

湿润的呼吸声仿佛就在耳边，很久之前露珠晶莹的夜晚，这饱含水雾的气流也曾吹拂他的耳尖。他们额头相抵时安纳塔的眼睛像水洗火炼过一样干净，那是纯粹的白银熔铸成明亮镜面，能在里面找见自己炙热的眼神与发红的脸颊。安纳塔的舌尖舔舐他的嘴唇与耳廓，最轻微的接触也能激起酥麻与颤栗，身体的紧密依偎简直令他晕眩。这本是极乐，两副灵魂与躯体遗忘了世界满足于彼此，抛却无意义的争端不考虑过去未来，这纯然的快乐该是最神圣的东西，是不留阴影的光，是无可指摘的欢愉。可现在安纳塔看起来很辛苦，他是自愿的，却为什么不快乐？

他的呼吸急促破碎，但皮肤尚未染上情欲的潮红。他艰难地将身体抬高短短一段距离，再跌坐下去，每次落下后都需要时间积攒力气重复这一过程。

凯勒布理鹏迈开步子，冰凉的地面使他双脚发麻，好在他距离神像也只有几步之遥。安纳塔没有理会，直到被他拂开眼前的金发，抬起下巴与精灵对视。

骨骼扭曲的双手捧起他的脸，刮蹭脸颊光滑的皮肤，新的旧的血污被眼底的水痕融化，污染了无瑕的白色。“这是眼泪吗，安纳塔？”他本想轻轻抚摸，但手指无法保持稳定，也许戳到了眼睛，那厚密的眼睫翼动着柔柔地扫过他的指腹，“为什么哭呢？你失去的，比起你令别人失去的，不值一提。”

“ _因为想念。_ ”魔君闭上眼睛，用脸颊摩擦他的掌心，一颗泪珠冒出来殷开了更多血污，“你知道，很痛的。”

真是可恶的回答。可他已经不觉得愤怒了。

他弯下腰——这令他有些头晕，但没有摇晃——亲吻魔君的额头，双手按住两肩，把魔君推向后倚在神像胸前。

安纳塔明显地颤抖了一下，瞬间面孔几乎扭曲，剧烈抽搐的腰腹好一会儿才放松下来。体内的阴茎本就角度前倾，太长又太坚硬毫无弹性，身体后仰时它在肠道中重重挤压前方的内脏，疼痛几乎令他在精灵的手掌下跳起来，许久才呻吟出声。“Tyelpe……”他仍然闭着眼睛，喉头耸动。

“我会帮你，”凯勒布理鹏吻去他鼻尖上细密的汗珠，精灵的眼睛怪异得明亮，本该濒临熄灭的灵魂不知为何重新灼灼，“像以前一样。”他的手抚摸起安纳塔的颈项与胸膛，揉捏皮肤下富有弹性的肌肉，汗水渗进破碎的指甲中蛰痛了他。

安纳塔曾将他的手拖在掌中欣赏那些坚硬但光滑的薄茧，再用它们抚慰自己。那时候他的十指足够有力灵活，将灼热的硬挺握在掌中揉搓，轻易便可赚得急促的喘息，如果抠弄一下顶端的小孔，安纳塔便会呻吟出声。而现在他的双手甚至无法保持平稳，布满凹凸不平的伤痕，他抚过安纳塔的胸膛时血痂与死皮尖锐地刮擦乳头处的嫩肉，使淡红色的乳头很快充血变硬，再被碾压下去。他吻住张开的柔软嘴唇，曾经寡淡的甜变成了浓烈的铁锈味，类似鲜血的腥气，无法被两个人的唾液化开冲淡。

“ _Tyelpe，_ ”安纳塔含着他的嘴唇啜吸，清澈的声音低低重复道，“ _Tyelpe……_ ”

他的手滑过绷紧的腰与小腹，掌下肌肉因他任何细微的挑逗而弹动，接着握住略微勃起的阴茎，遵循记忆中久远的技巧服侍它，收效与记忆中一样显著，好像什么也没有改变。安纳塔在他掌中小幅度戳刺，贯穿身体的凶器使这颇为困难，不时停下来忍受体内过分的搅动。

他拉开一点距离与那双纯银的瞳孔对视，他看到自己形貌枯槁丑陋不堪，深陷眼眶中的眼睛与大恶者的神像竟有些相似。可是他仍然在那里，清晰无比地映在干净的银镜里。

他咬咬安纳塔的下颌，伸出舌头舔舐，到喉结处，咬住吮吸，呼吸时气流通过喉咙引起的轻微振动清晰地传递给他，在安纳塔真的发出声音前他便知晓，这给了他一种默契的错觉，很久以前他们也曾不需诉诸语言便能彼此理解，至少他如此以为。

“啊哈……”安纳塔忽然仰起头，金发甩到脑后，上下移动身体的动作激烈起来。他的身体终于适应了那根阴茎的大小，膨大的前端刮过敏感点的快感压过了疼痛。“快点，Tyelpe，帮我，唔……”

“我会帮你，”凯勒布理鹏咬咬他湿润的下唇，跪下去，重复道，“我会帮你。”

他含住安纳塔完全勃起的下体，它颜色红润又威风凛凛，前液的味道充满口鼻，他有点想笑，那一点点甜味并没有被铁锈污染。安纳塔身体的颠簸愈发剧烈，臀部甚至与冷硬的神像相拍击发出脆响，毫不顾忌体内脆弱的黏膜可能因此撕裂。事实上浅红色的血水已经悄悄渗了出来，可是谁也没发现，谁也不在意，铁锈味掩盖了血腥气。

临近顶峰，喘息愈发粗重。凯勒布理鹏抬眼看向安纳塔的脸，他猜测自己将看到什么样的表情。然而什么表情也没有，欢愉中皱紧的眉头、紧闭的双眼、张开的嘴唇便是他看到的全部，连一丝额外的悲伤都不见。

那就这样吧。

“啊……”迈雅的声音拔高再拔高，将少有人知晓的歌喉展示给他。

接着精液喷射出来，白银锻成的身体瘫软下来，被凯勒布理鹏接在怀里，满身汗水浸湿了他身上的短袍。安纳塔埋首在他怀里，慢慢抬起手臂圈住他，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他胸前。

“安纳塔。”

魔君的额头抵住他磨蹭，蹭乱了头顶闪耀的金发：“嗯？”

“ _你也会想念我吗？_ ”

 


End file.
